From Comfort to Supernova
by Shini-Kender
Summary: A series of sentences based on my 1sentence claim on the pairing Grimmjow JaggerjackUlquiorra. Spoilers scattered all over the arrancar arc.


#01 - Comfort: "I expect you realize this will hurt," was his only warning as he began to burn away the gothic six that had been Grimmjow's life and pride.

#02 - Kiss: Grimmjow jerked back, slapping a hand over his lip with a violent curse, "You're not supposed to bite, dammit!"

#03 - Soft: Ulquiorra's skin was oddly tender, which made it even stranger when he rarely responded to the other's attentions.

#04 - Pain: He stared up at the other, gasping, realizing that the pain was the only way he realized he was actually alive.

#05 - Potatoes: It seemed odd that despite his size, Ulquiorra could pick him up and carry him like a sack of potatoes with little effort.

#06 - Rain: The woman looked outside her bedroom window for rain, but the only rain they knew is made of blood.

#07 - Chocolate: He was more bittersweet than sweet, but running his mouth along Ulquiorra's neck made Grimmjow realize that the chemical reaction was the same.

#08 - Happiness: Happiness was not an emotion that hollows felt, but they found other ones that sufficed.

#09 - Telephone: Like a game of telephone, the rumors of them traveled until Yammy overheard and cracked his knuckles in an unspoken warning.

#10 - Ears: Ulquiorra pulled away and realized, wiping away the blood from his lips, that he had bit too hard, "It's not like you actually use them with as little as you listen to orders, though."

#11 - Name: There was a plus side to not remembering the shinigami's name; it made it easier not to call it out during sex.

#12 - Sensual: There was something sensual about white skin, but even more so when it was mixed with blood, sweat, and, most of all, semen.

#13 - Death: Grimmjow never looked into Ulquiorra's dead eyes as he climaxed; he didn't want to know what lurked in them.

#14 - Sex: Often the only sign that what had happened there had been sexual was that the amount of blood on the walls matched the amount of blood on the bed.

#15 - Touch: The brush of a leg beneath the meeting table seemed to do the trick more often than he expected.

#16 - Weakness: Ulquiorra lived to search for the briefest moments of weakness in Grimmjow's eyes as he drove into him.

#17 - Tears: Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow's hand away from the black streaks on his cheek, "They're the only tears you'll ever see me cry."

#18 - Speed: "It would be a hell of a lot faster if you didn't zip your goddamn jacket!"

#19 - Wind: The sound of Grimmjow's sleeve flapping in the wind would have been a warning of his approach, if not for the fact that he was loud enough without it.

#20 - Freedom: Grimmjow was a wild animal, which sufficed enough to explain why he needed to be restrained.

#21 - Life: Where Grimmjow saw death in his partner's eyes, Ulquiorra could only see an abundance of life in his.

#22 - Jealousy: The sixth's failure came more welcome than Ulquiorra had thought, freeing the other from the distractions of the non-Espada.

#23 - Hands: The dark of his nails lifted to trace against Grimmjow's lips.

#24 - Taste: His was a taste that the Espada couldn't get out of his mouth for weeks.

#25 - Devotion: There was no devotion in his eyes, except for that which he gave their shared master; Grimmjow swore that there would be a day when that changed.

#26 - Forever: "You never thought this would last."; "Neither did you."

#27 - Blood: Ulquiorra lowered himself over the other, tracing the cuts the shinigami had left behind, "You're not allowed to bleed for anyone else but Aizen-sama and I."

#28 - Sickness: Grimmjow was a cancer, a mar that needed to be cut from the whole of the Espada, but he was catching like a illness.

#29 - Melody: It was a tuneless melody of curses and bedsprings, but it played almost every night.

#30 - Star: It took him longer than he might think to tell the difference between a new star and an impending explosion.

#31 - Home: As the light of negation lifted them home, Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's hand slide down from the zapakutou's hilt to cover his own.

#32 - Confusion: Ulquiorra smiled when he heard the confusion in Grimmjow's voice and tightened the bonds just a little more.

#33 - Fear: IceRinger would have described Aizen as a man without fears, but each wondered if what the other feared was the same as their own.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder: The warring reiatsu almost crackled in the air with a life of its own.

#35 - Bonds: What tied him to Aizen-sama was loyalty, but he was still debating whether it was hate or lust that tied him to Grimmjow.

#36 - Market: They bartered in blood and sweat, giving, taking, and rarely coming out even.

#37 - Technology: Aizen smiled at the marvels of technology as both of his favorites shifted uncomfortably at the unexpected images that rose from the Espada's table.

#38 - Gift: He laid the white cloth of his uniform over the bleeding gash like a gift to say goodbye.

#39 - Smile: He almost preferred when Ulquiorra didn't smile; it was a hell of a lot less creepy.

#40 - Innocence: "And here I thought you'd be a hell of a lot more innocent."; "Likewise."

#41 - Completion: As Ichimaru and Kaname completed each other as two far ends of a spectrum, Aizen could only speculate if la primera and la sexta would do the same.

#42 - Clouds: Staring back at the table and met with the impassive faces of his siblings, Grimmjow realized he had reached for the sky and had only touched the cloud base.

#43 - Sky: Grimmjow turned as the garganta opened up over the human world, realizing that the other had left them.

#44 - Heaven: The first time he felt the other beneath him, he realized how well this relationship might actually end up working out.

#45 - Hell: Ulquiorra closed his eyes as Grimmjow's laughter filled the throne room, realizing how bad the next few weeks would be.

#46 - Sun: "The hell do you mean the sun has set in the palm in our hand?"; "It would be worthless trying to explain it to you."

#47 - Moon: The light of the pair of moons seemed wane from the Espada's quarters' windows, but it sufficed to illuminate pale limbs entangled with more muscular ones.

#48 - Waves: The waves of reiatsu filled the room, but subsided like a tide once blows and thrusts had been exchanged.

#49 - Hair: Dark nailed hands curled around thick curls of pubic hair and Ulquiorra's voice barely lifted in surprise, "It's natural."

#50 - Supernova: Recognizing the supernova that was Grimmjow, it should have made sense to maintain distance, but weighing his options helped Ulquiorra draw an infinitely more satisfying conclusion. 


End file.
